º Wonderland º
by Juny S. Tao
Summary: [GevannixNear.L]Cuando pasó por primera vez, no quería ni pensar en lo que se estaba involucrando ¡se había sentido como todo un maldito pervertido! Y... ¡De acuerdo, si! Era un idiota y merecía morir dándose de porrazos contra el volante de su auto. xD


**º Wonderland º**

_(País de las Maravillas)_

**Autora:** Juny S. Tao

**Fecha de Término/Último Arreglo:** 10 de Julio de 2007

**Contenido:** Yaoi

**Pairings:** Gevanni**x**Near

**Advertencia:** Lime

**Tipo:** OneShot

**Summary: **Cuando pasó por primera vez, no quería ni pensar en lo que se estaba involucrando. Se había sentido como todo un maldito pervertido en ese momento, pero al ver como el jovencito del pijama se retiraba del lugar con su típica mirada vacía, observando todo y nada a la vez… ¡Diablos, porque lo único que hace es pensar, pensar, besarlo y volver a pensar!... _Carajo, _pensó, y, si, era un idiota y merecía morir dándose de porrazos contra el volante de su auto.

**.nu.un.nu.un.**

La brisa común que entraba por la ventana se había detenido de pronto, sin embargo, no se molestó en abrir los ojos para ver qué había pasado. Se sentía cómodo, cálido y, en su defecto, engreído. Si, engreído por un similar par de manos que sintió cerca desde que era pequeño y llegó a ese particular orfanato de niños genios. Sabía que su memoria no le fallaba y estaba seguro que recordaba hasta el más mínimo detalle de aquellas manos lentas, casi rígidas, extrañas, pero al fin y al cabo eran manos que lo acogían.

Hasta ahora.

Lo sentía allí, junto a él. Él mismo se acomodaba más de diez veces y la figura que lo sostenía quedaba tiesa, sin incomodarse. Eso le gustaba, pero sabía que aquello sería una mala costumbre: así terminaría por parecer una lombriz sobre la cama y, finalmente, llegar a caerse.

Sonrisa de su parte.

Aja, sonreía porque estaba seguro, mucho, muy seguro que aquello jamás pasaría porque tendría a aquellas raras manos sosteniéndolo de los brazos y, en su defecto, acariciando sus cabellos blancos. Aún era un niño que necesita de las típicas muestras de cariño que se veían a diario, ya fueran entre amigos, rivales, maestro y alumno; cualquiera. Pero él no las sentía cerca, es más, ni siquiera sabía si estaba incluso lejos. ¿Qué sucedía en ese lugar? Todos parecían personas normales, amables, cuerdas. Lo había analizado y, aún así, no entendía porqué era uno de los menos acogidos, el que jamás sintió ese calor considerado especial, fuera de serie, inexplicable.

Hasta ese día.

Aquel día. Era medio día y lo recordaba bien porque las palomas suelen posarse en los maceteros de las ventanas alrededor de esa hora. Esa fecha parecía normal, era como cualquier otra, pero Roger, el sujeto con el título de director, le hizo ver que no lo era. Recordaba que lo llamó aparte, junto con otro par de sus compañeros, uno rubio con cara rara y otro pelirrojo que permanecía sumido en un aparato de videojuegos. No le llamaron la atención, además, a él gustaban más los juguetes armables, para pensar.

Ese día, unos minutos antes de la hora de la merienda, Roger los llamó los "elegidos". Al principio, no comprendió nada. Si bien era listo, no tenía más que una cabellera de color singular y una actitud pasiva, nada más. No era nada del otro universo. Miró en silencio la actitud de los otros dos niños que compartían el sillón con él. El rubio había soltado una sonrisa enorme al instante y había zarandeado al pelirrojo con emoción. Este seguía sumido en sus videojuegos sin más. Todo eso mientras él quedaba callado, confundido; escuchaba cosas implicadas en situaciones de suma euforia y, entre ellas, el nombre de un tal 'L'. Nate no lo conocía.

Si, Nate era su nombre.

Hasta ese otro día.

Nate River sabía que las cosas siempre sucedían por algo; no siempre comenzaban de manera estupenda, pero podían terminar de esa manera. Y ahora estaba feliz, mucho, muy feliz. Ese mismo día, justo a la hora de la merienda, conoció al muchacho tan aclamado por el rubio que zarandeó a su amigo de los videojuegos. Su primera impresión fue de completa extrañes, algo de miedo; su aspecto no era lo mejor del lugar. Traía los cabellos largos tapando parte de su rostro y en este mostraba una expresión de rara curiosidad. Si, bueno, no sabía, pero aquellos ojos grandes y marcados le daban… miedo.

L era extraño, raro, un espécimen único entre tantos. Su vestimenta casual no ayudaba a que los demás lo calificaran como un muchacho normal, lo único que lograba hacer era confundir más al espectador. Sus ojos negros eran perturbadores, mucho. Nate lo calificó de esa manera y, cuando lo sintió observarlo, retiró la mirada. No podía, simplemente, verlo.

Por su parte, Mihael, que era así como se llamaba el rubio emocionado que conoció, se había sentado junto a él y le hablaba con rapidez, fluidez y confianza. Sonreía abiertamente y hacía pucheros de fastidio al ver como su amigo pelirrojo no participaba con la misma emoción que él. Si no tenía mala memoria, su nombre era Miles y no era del tipo de niños que hablaran mucho, en cambio, Mihael parecía querer comerse al mundo.

Hasta que sucedió lo inesperado.

Le habían comprado unos cuantos rompecabezas. Empezó con los pequeños, pero se aburrió y se saltó hasta los de nivel _senior_, como quiso etiquetarlos. Eran enormes, coloridos, confusos, pero entretenidos. Le gustaba mucho jugar con ellos, lo mantenía concentrado y su mente se ejercitaba. Eso era bueno. Pero no todo podía ser perfecto. Y lo supo porque había llegado el día, el momento de su vida, su primera vez, en encontrar la dificultad de afrontar un error idiota. Si, había perdido la noción del orden que había impuesto y las fichas que ordenaba se perdieron de lugar.

Ahora, se sentía frustrado.

Arrojó todo a un lado, no molesto, pero si hastiado internamente. Nate era del tipo reservado, era el niño que desconocía el significado real de la palabra infancia. Tenía ocho años y tenía mayores preocupaciones que un sujeto normal de veinte.

Suspiró antes de revolver todo y comenzar de nuevo a armar. Fue allí que sintió una extraña presencia detrás de él. Se giró, al instante, a ver quién lo acechaba con buenas o malas intenciones.

-…- No le dijo nada. Sus ojos serios se fijaron en la encorvada figura de L, quien se entretenía viéndolo mientras comían una paleta de dulce. Tampoco sonreía y tampoco dijo nada. De pronto, saltó hacia un lado del rompecabezas y se hincó para verlo más de cerca.

Near se removió en su sitio después de dejar de verlo, pensando en su extraña manera de actuar.

-Te gustan los rompecabezas¿verdad?-

-…Si.-

-Pues a mí no; los odio.- Nate lo miró de reojo, algo molesto. ¿Estaba tratando de decir que era un mocoso con pasatiempos aburridos? Porque la verdad no le importaba su opinión, ni siquiera lo estaba obligando a mirarlo. –Son difíciles de armar, te toman demasiado tiempo.- Comentó de nuevo, chupando su paleta entre palabras.

-Entonces¿qué haces en tu tiempo libre?-

L levantó los hombros.

-Lo que se me antoje.-

-¿Qué?-

-No tengo un pasatiempo en especial¿cuál es el punto?- Preguntó, esta vez, mirando el tablero a medio llenar. Nate era bastante impresionante: armaba el rompecabezas línea por línea, importándole poco el que se demoraba el triple del tiempo. Pero L prosiguió. –Existen muchas cosas divertidas, exceptuando los rompecabezas, claro.- Aquello hizo que el niño se detuviera. Miró con el ceño fruncido al muchacho de dieciséis años, el cual no dejaba de chupar su dulce.

Quería decirle que dejara de molestarlo, que se fuera. La verdad era que le estaba cayendo demasiado pesado con sus comentarios absurdos. Si a él no le gustaba armar rompecabezas, pues que dejara en paz a los que le encantaba la actividad; no había delito alguno en hacerlo.

Sin embargo, se contuvo. No dijo nada, no sació sus ganas de mandarlo al diablo porque no quisiera, sino por respeto y, si, miedo. Si bien era inofensivo, la combinación de su penetrante mirada oscura y lo infantil de sus manías, lo frenaban de cierta forma. Entonces, lo único que consiguió fue terminar la tercera línea de su rompecabezas nivel _senior_.

-Cada quien califica lo que hace según le parezca.- Habló de repente, logrando captar la atención de su interlocutor. –A mí me gusta esto.- L emitió una sonrisita de lado.

-Es cierto, a ti te parece divertido lo aburrido.- Nate sintió una punzada en alguna parte de su estómago. ¡Estaba haciéndolo de nuevo! –Eso es de admirar.-

El niño lo pensó un par de segundos antes de contestar. Y lo hizo, luego de una exhalación sarcástica.

-Ya, ahora me admiras.-

-Si.- Dijo con seguridad. El aludido lo vio de reojo: seguía lamiendo su caramelo, pero lo mirada de manera fija. No lo había visto parpadear para nada y su forma de sentarse era la misma. Seguía siendo ese sujeto extraño que conoció hace unos días a la hora de la merienda, el mismo que captó la total atención de Mihael, logrando fastidiar a Miles por eso. Era ese engendro de cabellos negros que, según había oído, era un maldito genio, uno grande.

Había considerado el seguirlo como hacía Mihael, pero se retractó al instante que observó sus actitudes¡rozaban lo maniaco! No tenía nada de normal¡nada! Y él no sería un fenómeno más, por muy conveniente que fuera. No, no lo haría. Sin embargo, ahora era diferente. Además de haber entablado la conversación más larga en su historial conjunto, había descubierto que L Lawliet era de aquellas personas de las que ya no quedan: seguras, pero reservadas; felices, pero solitarias; antisociales, pero sólidas; anómalas, pero capaces. Para Nate, L era ahora uno de aquellos entes vivientes que rozaban la línea de la perfección. Pensó, también, en que, si él miraba al cielo, no vería simples aves volando hasta sus nidos con comida sino que serían parte del gran globo terrestre con un destino escrito, con una actuación importante en ese gran escenario que llamamos vida.

Hasta ahora, Nate River había sido del tipo reservado, el niño que desconocía el significado real de la palabra infancia.

Hasta ahora, había jugado solo con sus aburridos rompecabezas de mil quinientas piezas en una de las solitarias esquinas de la sala de esparcimiento.

Hasta ahora, había vivido una ínfima parte de su vida, solo un cacho de ella a sus ocho años.

Hasta ahora, no conocía lo que era querer ser el mejor, el mejor de todos.

Hasta ahora porque no conocía a L Lawliet.

De pronto, escuchó una risita. Volteó a ver al muchacho que trataba de ocultar aquella sonrisa de diversión. Encogió las cejas, aún le molestaba sus tontas burlas.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-

-Eres admirable; lograste terminar el rompecabezas mucho antes de lo esperado.- Dijo con una voz que sonaba a felicitación. Nate observó lo que hacía y, ciertamente, ya había acabado; solo faltaba la ficha de la esquina inferior.

Entonces, sonrió.

Aquel último recuerdo lo hizo sonreír tanto en tiempo pasado como en el presente. Había sentido el ambiente vívidamente, tanto como aquella frustración que la terca actitud del adolescente le provocaba.

En ese entonces, L le doblaba la edad, era uno de los habitantes más grandes de Wammy's House. No se sabía, exactamente, desde cuándo había estado viviendo allí, pero no tenía demasiados amigos de igual manera. Nate tampoco los tenía ni los quería; él era lo suficientemente feliz con sus rompecabezas de colores y neutros como para sobrevivir, así que no importaba. Sin embargo, desde que su relación se hizo más y más cercana que la de cualquiera, todo aquello que había pensado ya no tenía mayor cabida.

Si bien, en un inicio, no quería ni mirarlo a la cara, con el tiempo, decidió que uno de sus pasatiempos permanentes sería el ver su rostro diariamente, ya estuviera despierto o dormido, tal y como lo hacía él mismo ahora. Dormía acurrucado como un pequeño cachorrito, buscando lugares más suaves que los anteriores para incrementar sus horas de sueño.

Se dio la vuelta completa para acomodarse mejor. Su delgado cuello empezaba a resentir la eterna posición mas el resto de su cuerpo estaba demasiado cómodo para ser un simple sillón de tres cuerpos.

-Near…-

-…-

No contestó al llamado. Lo había escuchado, si, pero el sentir suaves caricias en sus cabellos junto a la ligera brisa en sus mejillas y nariz lo obligaban a ignorar de manera fenomenal al sujeto que lo llamaba.

Apretó los ojos por un momento, demostrando fastidio, pero no los abrió.

-Near…-

-…-

Nada ante su segundo intento. El sujeto sonrió suavemente.

No iba a mentir, nunca lo hizo y no empezaría. El, aquel tipo de cabellos negros, se sentía inmerso en un gran dilema desde hacía más de una hora. Por un lado, debía tratar de despertar al pequeño de cabellos blancos que dormía plácidamente sobre sus piernas adormecidas para así continuar con el monumental trabajo que los esperaba escaleras arriba en el centro de operaciones; pero, por el otro, no quería hacerlo por el simple hecho de que era muy difícil ver a este geniecito tomar una siesta bien merecida. Nunca lo hacía, siempre salía algo nuevo que debía ser analizado sin interrupción alguna.

Sin embargo, su garganta seguía sonando su nombre y su mano adormeciéndolo.

Near, como era el seudónimo del muchachito dormido, seguía sin hacer caso alguno a sus llamados, pero se lo agradecía. Amaba verlo dormitar junto a él después de llevar días de días sin pernoctar por culpa de la investigación de la que estaba a cargo. Solo jugaba entre sus mil y un juguetes armables para entretenerse entre toda la presión, pero, aún así, él sabía lo que sucedía cuando ya no soportaba más estar en todo ese ambiente.

Si, caía rendido entre sus brazos.

Es que era obvio, cualquiera lo diría: ese lugar no era apto para un niño.

-No, no lo es…- Murmuró, mostrando una ligera sonrisita sin dejar de mover su cariñosa mano sobre los casi lacios cabellos del chico del eterno pijama blanco, el cual era nada más que su jefe, quien dictaba las órdenes y era exacto en sus pedidos.

No podía creerlo todavía. En serio.

Había pasado cierto tiempo ya, pero su mente aún se enganchaba en la impensable pero acertada idea de ser un peón más en el tablero de Nate River, un niño de simple apariencia. Todos aquellos pensamientos surgían al verlo jugar desinteresadamente en medio de todos los monitores con algunos robots articulados o aquellas miles de piezas de Lego. De vez en cuando, enunciaba alguna cosa importante que había estado pensando en silencio, mientras jugaba incansablemente.

Le gustaba verlo allí, tranquilo, sin decir nada ni mirar a nadie. Near podía ser extraño, pero ciertamente fascinante. Aún recordaba el primer momento en que hizo contacto visual con él. No sólo fue intimidado por la rapidez del encuentro, sino que su profunda y vacía mirada lo había cautivado.

Era raro, inusual, nada adorable a primera vista.

Él, junto a sus demás colegas, habían sido convocados por su buen rendimiento y excelente trabajo para ser parte de una nueva e importante organización fundada nada más y nada menos que por un niño de casi dieciséis años de edad. Claro, ninguno de ellos sabía nada con exactitud, solo cosas generales como que era una investigación con respecto a Kira, el asesino de fama mundial. Ese tema lo tenía estresado y aburrido, hacía mucho que su vocabulario estaba falto de cosas frívolas. El caso Kira era serio, mucho, muy serio.

Entonces, pasó.

Pasó que él y sus demás compañeros recibieron la invitación tan esperada. Los habían tenido en ascuas durante dos semanas hasta que, por fin, después de tanta espera y trabajo aburrido, su futuro jefe los había mandado llamar para conocerse. No hubo problema en ir, es más, estaba emocionado por conocer a la nueva cabeza del caso.

Pues lo hizo, lo conoció en la mejor de las circunstancias: con un folio con todos los detalles y un vaso de agua mineral al lado.

Él definiría aquel primer encuentro como confuso, además de misterioso. Permaneció sentado junto a los demás, estático, mudo y con los ojos bien abiertos. Recordaba claramente que lo primero que cruzó su mente fue la simple pregunta de "_¿es esto una broma?_". Si, lo pensó así porque aquel sujeto que pensó presentaría una apariencia intelectual y seria¡resultó ser un maldito mocoso raro vistiendo un pijama!

Pero les dijo que podían llamarlo Near.

Ninguno de ellos sabía su verdadero nombre. Todos los que trabajarían con él fueron obligados a llamarlo Near sin razón ni condición. Desde el instante que escuchó ese sobrenombre dudó, dudó mucho que todo aquello resultara. El caso Kira era muy complejo y sentía la inseguridad ajena flotar en el aire; no era el único que se sentía turbado en aquella sala formal apretando el folio personal de papeles. Podía ver, de reojo, como era que todos y cada uno de sus compañeros tenía muchísimas preguntas acerca de aquel infantil ser de 14 años que decía ser uno más de ellos.

-¿Alguna pregunta?- Preguntó el niño, jugando con un pequeño mechón de pelo entre sus dedos. Miró alrededor de sala y, hasta el momento, nadie se aventuraba a exponer sus dudas.

Hasta que la curiosidad mató al gato.

El joven de veintitantos años se levantó de su lugar dejando el folio lejos de sus manos.

-Tengo una pregunta.-

-De acuerdo¿qué quieres saber?-

-¿Quién eres?- Preguntó en tono escéptico. Si bien se sentía intimidado por ese extraño personaje, no sabía nada de él y quería remediar aquello. Por su parte, Near parpadeó un par de veces.

-Near.-

-Hablo en serio.-

-¿Qué quieres saber exactamente?- Habló de nuevo, moviéndose un poco en su silla giratoria. Todos permanecieron en silencio. –Ya les dije que han sido elegidos para ser parte de la organización que se hará cargo del caso Kira¿no te parece eso suficiente?- Dijo el niño, moviéndose aún en la silla giratoria. No había visto a los ojos al joven de cabellos negros que permanecía parado frente a él. Simplemente, se preocupaba por responder lo requerido y, según parecía, eso era suficiente información.

-¡Eres un niño!- Exclamó, conteniendo lo frustrante que le parecía la situación. Lo único que tenía claro era el hecho de tener que trabajar para un niño poco común, debía admitirlo, pero no le parecía lo bastante concentrado la verdad.

Pero, ciertamente, a Near no le interesaba lo que él o cualquier otro pensara de su persona, él solo necesitaba algo de ayuda para iniciar con el proyecto que había estado gestado desde que L había muerto. Gevanni, por su parte, esperó una respuesta a esa inconsciente falta de respeto.

De pronto, estando el auditorio callado, uno entre el resto se levantó a detener todo aquello. Una mujer rubia, alta y con una expresión algo incierta. No estaba enojada.

-Gevanni, es suficiente.-

-No, déjalo.- Interfirió Near. Quería contestar, ya tenía la respuesta a eso y no pensaba desperdiciarla. –Te pido disculpas por no conocer el modo de crecer más rápido físicamente.- Gevanni tragó saliva ante lo dicho, pero se calló porque sabía que había más. Los ojos negros del muchachito nuevo ya lo estaban viendo fijamente y eso era de temer. –Pero sé exactamente qué es lo que tengo que hacer aquí¿comprendido?-

-…-

Y esa fue la primera y última vez que se atrevió a enfrentar a Near; nunca más siquiera pensó en cuestionar alguno de sus actos, tan solo obedecía y estaba ahí para él, para lo que quisiera. El joven agente pensó que, al salir de aquel lugar, su vida daría un giro inimaginable, llevándolo a conocer y hacer cosas nuevas además de fabulosas. Y una de ellas era el mocoso que calificó como inadecuado para el caso Kira, quien, hasta ahora, estaba haciendo un magnífico trabajo como cabeza de grupo.

Cada vez estaban más y más cerca del sujeto que se hacía llamar el nuevo dios, todo gracias a Near; ellos tan solo eran sus perros, los que hacían el trabajo aburrido y odioso.

Pero le encantaba hacerlo por él.

Pero, si bien las cosas mejoraban por el lado del trabajo, el pequeño Near perdía horas de sueño enormes, muy importantes para alguien que soportaba tal monumental carga de obligaciones y preocupaciones.

En fin, ya era hora de volver con los demás, era hora de seguir pensando, era hora de volver a la vacía mirada de siempre.

Suspiró antes de remover, con cuidado, el hombro del peliblanco. Este gimió en son de molestia ante la interrupción.

Diablos, debían dejarlo dormir una vez que ya lo estaba haciendo…

-Debemos subir.- Le dijo cerca al oído, provocando un pequeño espasmo en él. Le acarició los cabellos un poco más. –Vamos, despierta.- Volvió a hablar, obligándolo a que se levantara, mostrando una muy adorable cara adormilada.

Era tan lindo. Se veía completamente perdido, inocente de toda cosa ajena, y sus propios matices neutrales lo hacían ver mucho más inaccesible, inalcanzable. Parecía un sueño estando aún con todo aquel cabello desordenado.

Gevanni sonrió de lado en cuanto lo vio estirarse con ganas, emitiendo ligeros resuellos que acompañaban el compás del estiramiento de sus músculos. Finalmente, se relajó.

-¿Dormí mucho?- Preguntó de repente, frotando uno de sus ojos con reticencia. Como todos los días, aquella camisa de pijama le quedaba algo grande y ocultaba sus blancas manos sin querer.

-Lo de siempre.-

-¿Más de una hora?-

-Casi una hora exacta.- Comentó con seguridad viendo su reloj de muñeca. Él también llevaba las mangas de la camisa remangadas y el cuello de esta suelto. No hacía calor, pero era incómodo estar tan formal si es que nadie te estaba viendo directamente. Era aburrido de cierta forma.

El muchachito no dijo nada más, tan solo gimoteó con cansancio y cayó, esta vez, sobre el pecho de su acompañante, acomodándose con toda la confianza del mundo. Había enredado sus brazos a su cintura y acomodado su cabeza justo en el lugar donde podía oír, claramente, los calmos latidos de su corazón. El joven de cabellos negros no hizo mas que recostarse un poco en el sillón, logrando que la posición escogida por Near fuera cómoda para ambos.

-No puedes dormir más.- Y acarició sus cabellos suavemente, como antes. –Hay más trabajo desde que--

-Cállate, Gevanni, quiero dormir….- El aludido cerró la boca. –Además¿cómo quieres que no me duerma si sigues haciendo eso?- Habló entre dientes, casi no se le había entendido nada.

-¿Qué?-

-Eso, en mi cabello.-

-Ah.- Entonces, retiró la mano con prontitud. No quería molestar al niño ni bien despierto. Si algo había aprendido durante esos momentos de tranquilidad había sido a no debía contradecir nada de lo que Near creía correcto y, bueno, por lo pronto, seguiría aquella regla. Así que su mano quedó quieta a un lado del sillón. –No lo haré.-

Y, luego de decir aquello, sintió un ligero tirón en su camisa y, segundos después, pudo percibir como una cálida respiración se mezclaba con la suya. Acompasada, silenciosa y bastante cercana a sus labios. Por defecto, se acomodó en su sitio, sin dejar de sentir todo aquello, sumado a un ligero toqueteo en su abdomen.

Bien, esto demostraba que sus pensamientos anteriores, enfocados en un ente infantil y con espíritu en desarrollo, estaban algo errados. No era que le molestara el que pudiera ser, digámoslo así, sometido por un adolescente pero, ciertamente, era extraño. La situación era extraña, el niño era extraño, pero sus besos…

No, esos eran especiales.

Cuando pasó por primera vez, no quería ni pensar en lo que se estaba involucrando, no quería siquiera ver lo que estaba pasando. Se sintió como todo un maldito pervertido al percibir el mínimo indicio de excitación gracias a que cierto individuo lo había acorralado en uno de los sillones. Si, fue justo en el que estaban ahora, el mismo. Todo había sido rápido, pero las sensaciones lentas y dolorosas. Gevanni quiso olvidarlo al instante; vio como el jovencito del pijama se retiraba del lugar con su tan típica mirada vacía, fría, observando todo y a la vez nada porque lo único que hace es pensar, pensar, pensar, besarlo y volver a pensar. Todo en silencio.

En su caso, ya no pensó más. Estaba, como dicen, _frito_.

Recordaba que ese día, para su suerte, salió a hacer unos trámites importantes. Nervioso como estaba, no podría soportar ni un segundo el ver como Near jugaba de manera simple con sus tantos juguetes y, luego, relacionar eso con lo que había pasado. A ver¿qué otra palabra podría aparecer en su mente que no fuera _pederasta_?

Si, bueno, quizá algo exagerado porque no fue más que un beso…

_Pero fue con lengua_, pensó con pena en ese momento.

Gevanni, como cualquier otro joven, había tenido novias, parejas, como quieran llamarlo. Pero esta vez no sabía como etiquetarlo¡era diferente!

Y si, rió como idiota al darse cuenta que, aunque sabía que un beso no decía nada de nada, ya estaba pensando de más, estaba escribiendo el segundo capítulo sin permiso de la otra cooperadora, estaba preparando la cena sin haber terminado la merienda antes. Si, exacto: estaba imaginando lo que quería que sucediera.

_Pero no es correcto_, volvió a pensar con pena, aporreando el volante con su frente.

Gevanni, como cualquier otro empleado, había tenido jefes, superiores, supervisores, como quieran decirlo. Pero esta vez, en este trabajo, no sabía como etiquetarlo¡era, por completo, diferente!

Desde ese entonces, se dijo a sí mismo, nunca más podría ver a Near como lo que siempre fue: el jefe de manías raras. Ahora, gracias al pequeño incidente en que su lengua y labios estuvieron implicados, nunca más podría ir a comprarle los juguetes que pedía sin sentirse la peor de la existencia. Ahora, gracias a lo sucedido, sería obligado por su subconsciente a ver su posición como lo que el popular gentío conoce como _'romance de oficina'_; y era, justamente, con el jefe.

_Genial_, pensó, y no pudo haber sido con uno de los otros agentes.

_Halle hubiera sido una mejor opción_, pensó, mientras se daba de porrazos rítmicos contra el volante de su auto.

De pronto, despertó de eso. Detuvo su autoflagelación para darse cuenta que comparaba a la rubia, quien no tenía mayor cabida allí, con el singular mocoso que le robó un beso justo cuando encontró un momento a solas con él. Era injusto, egoísta, ingenuo, cobarde¡todo al mismo tiempo!, al estar pensando en que era solo una víctima de lo sucedido.

_Carajo…_

De acuerdo, si, era un idiota y merecía morir dándose de porrazos contra el volante de su auto.

Recordó haber regresado al centro de operaciones sin nada más en manos que una caja de Legos nueva, esta vez, enfocado en la temática espacial. Near, al verlo, parpadeó sin poder entender porque se había aparecido con algo parecido si él jamás le pidió nada. Segundos después, le recibió el regalo con una mirada más que inexpresiva, los labios rectos y las cejas estáticas; sin embargo, le había encantado, y tardó nada en esparcir todo en el suelo para empezar a armarlo, fijándose en cada pieza con suma precisión, pensando en lo que podría llegar a hacer con todo eso tal y como solía hacer.

Gevanni sonrió complacido al verlo tendido en el suelo, empezando el proceso de construcción. Ahora, el niño de cabellos blancos no hablaría con nadie ni miraría a ninguno de los monitores mientras se ocupaba de su nuevo juguete, estaba fascinado.

Y, ahora, era su turno para decir estar fascinado con todo aquello.

-Gevanni.-

-… ¿Ah?-

-Te quedaste mirando a la nada… otra vez.- Habló Near, quien seguía en la misma posición de antes sobre uno de sus útiles discípulos. Este ya se encontraba con la camisa desfajada y la corbata deshecha, además de haber tenido a cierto individuo esculcando entre su cuello y cabellos. -¿En qué piensas tanto?- Preguntó con curiosidad, con esa vocecita tan suya. Sus ojos se fijaron en los contrarios, los cuales parpadearon.

-Ermm…- Pausa para elevar una de sus manos. –Nada importante.- Comentó. La mano que recién se había elevado ya había encontrado ubicación, jugaba con el filo de la camisa blanca del chico al mismo tiempo que lo ceñía más a su dueño, obligándolo a que se sentara, prácticamente, a horcajadas sobre él.

-Como quieras.-

-Oye…-

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Ahora… debemos volver al trabajo.- Le dijo, esperando que, al recordarle sus responsabilidades, dejara los juegos para después, para más tarde. Realmente, Gevanni entendía el sentido del tiempo y este era demasiado rápido; sin embargo, Near parecía importarle un reverendo pepino que se cayera el mundo y, con él, todos ellos. Total, hacía lo que le gustaba y el aludido no se quejaba.

Había enredado sus brazos al cuello del sujeto de cabellos negros, provocando la cercanía inmediata. Era conciente del grado de perplejidad que aún desarrollaba el joven, por eso siempre era él quién debida comenzar cada momento. Y, aunque sus labios le respondía y sus manos se movían, su mente todavía estaba…

Fría. Fría y sin actualizar.

Se apartó sin dignarse siquiera a terminar con el beso que compartían. Gevanni lo miró sin entender. No, corrección: sin creer que había pasado de nuevo.

-Otra vez…- Susurró, desviando la mirada de su principal objetivo: los ojos negros de Near. Este lo veía con las cejas arrugadas, obvia característica que indicaba que se había fastidiado. –Lo siento, pero sucede sin que yo lo quiera.-

-Lo sé.-

-No deberías enojarte.-

-No estoy enojado.- Gevanni iba a decir algo, pero el muchacho lo cayó con la mirada. –Si, es cierto, estoy enojado.- Y regresó su mirada al lugar anterior, empezando con esa engreída manía de jugar con un mechón de cabello. –No puedo entender porqué tie—

-No tienes que entender nada.- Le habló con una sonrisa luego de separar sus labios de los suyos. Se había acercado a él de manera veloz, callando su próxima frase de reclamo con un corto beso, uno bastante tierno. Aún sostenía su barbilla para impedirle voltear. Quería verlo un poco más y así decirle que…que…

De pronto, el niño del pijama blanco le mandó un manotón para que lo soltara. Se levantó del sillón y se acercó a la puerta de aquella habitación. No optó por voltear a verlo, sabía que aquello lo haría caminar hasta él y detenerlo en su intento de huída.

Near sabía…

-Sé lo que te sucede, no soy ningún idiota.-

-…-

-Pero¿sabes?- Comenzó de nuevo, abriendo la puerta en el proceso. –Voy a hacerte cambiar de opinión sea como sea¿comprendido?- Y, rápidamente, lo observó por sobre su hombro, enviándole una de las miradas más frías y centradas que, hasta ahora le había mostrado. Y es que ya estaba cansado. –No soy alguien que se rinde tan fácil.-

-Near…-

-Voy a convertir tu infantil concepto de mí en uno que de verdad me agrade.- Salió de la habitación a paso lento, ya con la mirada oculta por su cerquillo. Iba a cerrar la puerta, pero, antes, debía decirlo. –Será uno que me agrade y que me sirva para lo que quiero contigo.-

-…-

-Ahora, muévete que tenemos cosas que hacer.-

Y se fue, se salió del lugar, emprendiendo el camino que lo llevaría escaleras arriba, dejando la puerta abierta y a un joven discípulo agobiado, culpable y con la cabeza gacha. Otra vez, otra vez¡otra maldita vez! Gevanni no sabía si decírselo o no, pero era consciente que era él quien lo arruinaba adrede y, al mismo tiempo, llevaba la patética cuenta de las veces en que lo hacía. Cada vez que sucedía aquello tenía unas enormes ganas de volver el tiempo para así evitar recordar simples recuerdos que, no solo arruinaban sus momentos de intimidad sino que lo atormentaban con frecuencia como si su mente fuera de papel.

Gevanni sostuvo su cabeza entre sus manos, apretando los ojos en el proceso. Se sentía en un pozo hondo de paredes lisas sin tener la menor idea de qué hacer para salir de allí y aquella personita que llegaba al hartazgo con él tan solo lo veía desde arriba, esperanzada en su valentía y fuerza mental para no decaer, pero aún así lo hacía cada vez más y más.

Ante esta idea había pensado en posibles soluciones¡alguna de ellas debía servir! Alguna debía decirle, hasta convencerlo, que lo que su mente leía como simpatía no era lo que en realidad decía, lo que en realidad _sabía_ que decía. Debía arreglar aquel defecto insustancial pero…

Dios, era imposible.

Imposible, ya que aún no le hallaba la solución adecuada y tan sólo le dejaba el premio de consolación, el cual era representado por la mejor manera de resarcirse y pintar su debilidad del bonito color de la insignificancia.

Suspiró, resignado a tener que tomar aquella opción. Ciertamente, no lo hacía muy feliz.

-De acuerdo, le compraré algo en la tienda de juguetes…-

Al salir, se topó con todo el grupo de agentes que trabajaban en la central. Halle, siendo la más cercana a él, lo detuvo con la mirada, preguntándolo al mismo tiempo a dónde iba.

-Ya regreso.-

-¿Irás a invest—

-Deja que se valla.-

La rubia observó sin palabras al niño, luego pasó a ver la mirada calmada de Gevanni y, luego de verlo, pasó a todos los demás. Nadie dijo nada.

-Como dije, ya vuelvo.-

De pronto, sus pasos se detuvieron.

-Quiero una nueva caja de Legos, la más grande que encuentres¿comprendido?-

Sonrisa de su parte.

-Comprendido.-

**.nu.un.nu.un.**

**.Fin.**

**Notas de Autora. **Juaz! Yo otra vez con mi segundo fanfic de Death Note. Se que todos y cada uno de ustedes se estarán preguntando la razón por la que invadí el territorio yaoi de DN con un Gevanni(Stephen Poud)**x**Near. ¿Razones concretas? Pues para empezar, amo la pareja. Sip, no sé que sucedió, sólo sé que Gevanni tiene un corte lindo, se ve jodidamente bien en el anime e hizo más de lo que cualquier inútil de la SPK hubiera hecho en toda su vida. Prácticamente, fue quien ayudó a que la trampa de Near funcionara perfectamente al final. u.û Es un etiz al cual quiero mucho, sino, pregúntenle a Omi-chan (quién ya regresó y más le vale leer esto ¬.¬).

En fin, en un primer momento, deseé que esto se centrara en la relación de Near y L, sin nada de yaoi, solo amor fraternal. n.n Sin embargo, me dije _¿nada de yaoi? Ya, claro, debo estar refumada… _pero aún persistía la idea de que la relación entre estos dos es realmente especial, ya que, según yo, Near fue el más cercano a L. Son casi iguales y ninguno de los que vio la serie/manga me deja mentir. Bueno, la cosa es que escribí al inicio aquello y me di cuenta que solo eran 7 hojas, y yo jamás escribo tan poco, jamás, nunca. Entonces, me dije _¿Por qué Near no puede tener a alguien cercano después de L? Yo trataría de reemplazarlo si fuera él… _Y _¡puff! _se hizo la luz. ¿Quién mejor que Gevanni xa ese papel¡Pues nadie! Así que este fue el resultado, y no sólo obtuve un lindo fic, sino que sacié mis ganas de hacer mi LNear y mi Gevanni**x**Near Jojojo! xD

Ya, weno, creo que eso fue todo. Tengo preparado otro Matt**x**Mello y no creo demorar en subirlo. Le debo su regalo de Happy BDay a Omi-chan así que yap. :3 ¡Se cuidan!

_**¡GRACIAS X LEERME!**_

_Wonderland © Juny S. Tao_


End file.
